Freshman Much
by xAwkwardxTurtlezx
Summary: (Not Good At Summaries) Bascially, Its Freshman Year For Arizona Belle. She Meets The Treble Makers And The Barden Bellas. Her And Jesse Start To Get Close But What Does Beca Make Of Things? Some Swearing And Sexual Mention/Content.
1. Starting The Yearr

**Starting Off The Year**

**Quick AN; Okay, So This Is A Story Inspired By Pitch Perfect. I've Added A Couple Of New Characters, The Main One Being Arizona Belle. So I Hope You Enjoy! Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_Arizonas POV_**

I sat there on the unusually clean bench waiting for the bright yellow taxi. I was going to Barden University. I sighed with anticipation. I guess I was excited, in a way. It was just... I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle it all.

After a while the taxi actually, finally pulled up. I pulled all my white suitcases together and walked towards it. Putting all my luggage in the back. I then slipped into the back seat of the taxi and it set off for Barden University.

I stepped out the taxi, looking around. It was a sunny day with a slight breeze around. I sighed, noticing a group of guys singing on the grass and a group of people around them.

'_Typical_' I thought to myself. Pulling all my luggage out of the back of the taxi and loading them onto a trolly, that a guy in a yellow uniform was holding. A girl in a green uniform then smiled and started speaking.

'Hi, Welcome to Barden University! Which dorm?'

I told her my dorm and she gave me directions, also giving me a green key. I set off to my dorm with the guy and my stuff. The guys were still there singing. I kept watching them, one of them caught my eye, we made eye contact and he winked. He was singing _'Tonight We're Drinking From The Bottle'_- Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah. I nodded my head to the beat as I walked into the building.

I tapped on the dorm door and walked in. There was already a girl sitting at a desk, with a laptop playing some jams. She turned around as I walked in and smiled.

'Arizona Belle right?' She asked. I nodded. 'Beca.' We shook hands and then she went back to her music. I looked at her and then went to sorting out my side of the dorm.

After I'd finished setting everything out I decided to go down to the activities fair.

'_Guess this should be fun... Yay..._' I thought.

* * *

**AN; So Thats My First Chapter, I Honestly Think It Sucked But Whatever... At Least I'm Trying. Anyway Thanks For Reading! Hope You Enjoyed.**

**Josie!xo,**


	2. The Activity Fairr

**AN; Thanks For The Reviews! Anyway, Next Part!**

**Enjoy!3**

* * *

The Activity Fair

* * *

**_Arizona's POV_**

I walked around, analysing all the stalls. None looked appealing... They were all just... I don't know. I did go have a look at the Barden Bellas though. Only because I knew Beca was there and I wouldn't look like a loner.

'Hi, I'm Fat Amy, want to join the Barden Bellas, the champions of last years ICCA Nationals.' She smiled so sweetly, her blonde hair up in a beautiful ponytail. She was confident for a fat girl.

'Sure,' I beamed back, she smiled,

'Name?' she asked.

'Arizona Belle' I replied. She noted it on her clipboard and turned to the other girls who were singing.

'Oiiii! Beca, Lover Boys coming over!' I raised my eyebrows. It was the guy that had winked at me. He had a girlfriend? Of course he did, why was I being so stupid? I couldn't have got him even if he didn't.

'Fat Amy, SHUT UP!' Beca shouted, she had a cheeky smile on her pale face. 'Hey Jesse!' Shouted the girls.

'Hey Girls,' He shouted back, 'And Hello Beautiful!' He said to Beca. She blushed slightly. I decided to go back to my dorm... I couldn't really be arsed with all this shit. So I walked off.

* * *

_**Beca's POV**_

I watched Arizona walk off, her red mahogany hair, slightly moving in the breeze, she was wearing, blue skinny jeans, a black vest top with a golden heart chain. She was actually really pretty, long legs... skinny. I wonder if she had caught Jesse's eye. I felt a pang of jealousy.

'BECAW!' Jesse brought me back into reality.

'Your such a weirdo,' I smiled pulling him close. We kissed passionatly. He was such a good kisser. We carried on kissing until we had to come up for air. Breathing heavily.

'I'll have to go before the boys think I'm giving away secrets.' Jesse laughed. Giving one last kiss and walking off.

'Ooooooh Lover Boyyy!' Amy chuckled. I punched her arm gently. And we fell about laughing. I couldn't wait for auditions!

* * *

**AN; Okayyyy! Thanks Again For The Reviews Guys! I Really Appreciate Them! So Jesse Was The One Who Winked At Arizona In The First Chapter Just In Case You Didn't Realise! Anyway I Hope You Enjoyed The Read!**

**Adios!;]**

**Josiexo,**


End file.
